warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch
Archives: :The Newbie Days, Not So Newbie Days Adoption If you're putting your cats up for adoption, please, please, PLEASE add them to the adoption page! It saves me and the rest of the adoption page heads so much time. Thanks, 00:11 Mon May 4 TPC Here's two pictures that should give you an idea of what it looks like. 1 and 2!! 03:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I only have Risingfeather, who's one of the unofficial "leaders" of trainings. 03:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) She wouldn't take kits, or anyone younger than a warrior, because she's used to corrupting deputies and leaders and the such. I could maybe find another cat, though? 03:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) No clue, but I'll ask around over the next few days. 04:02, May 4, 2015 (UTC) StarClan usually doesn't do much training and Azure's too busy looking for Reed's reincarnation. 04:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! To make things interesting, maybe they could be estranged? 16:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) It means they don't get along and dislike each other. 19:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Great! As for their reason in why they dislike each other, do you have any suggestions? Since they're cousins, maybe the two siblings (each one being one of S-JA and Caleb's parents) had a deep grudge, and therefore taught their kids to hate each other, if you get what I mean? 21:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing - I'll post first, in Unclaimed land. 15:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) re; yep! her death was retconned to just nothing more than a faiting spell =P. the litter would barely be warriors. also, guppypaw's sibling would be an apprentice, and for those kinds of things you don't need a ceremony performed on screen for them 18:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm not familiar with breeding purebred cats to mutts. I can ask, but I'm not sure I can actually give you a definite idea, since actual proof of these breedings never happens due to people keeping bloodlines pure. 01:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Terre Can you please tell me when Terre has been brought into the picture in the RP? I'm not keeping up with the Port City RP, so I won't know if he's needed until it's brought to my attention. Thanks, Hyalite (talk) 01:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Have you actually seen Cas' page? Do you see how long and detailed each paragraph is? Are you actually looking at Sierra's page? She's nowhere near being complete. 01:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Madison I was just checking recent activity, and I think Atlas would probably be a good example of page length for her article. I know it's Fern's requirements, but I'm just giving you a good idea of what you should have. You should probably wait for them to respond, though, so you can know for sure. 11:56 Tue May 5 Re: Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment, and I can't make time to make an additional charart. 16:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Maybe when I have some time to pre-shade the blank. But I'm pretty lazy XD Also, the link you gave me is broken, just so you're aware. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 16:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: I know, I'm doing it now. I was at school. Fawnstripes (talk) 19:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) RE Her page needs to be free of errors, and the length and as detailed as Atlas. Your posts must have proper grammar and I need to see you making paragraph posts every time you post! Like I said, do not ask me how you're doing, I want to observe on my own. 22:01, 05/5/2015 Tbh I can't pick Crab, since he's a former loner, hasn't had an apprentice plus he hasn't been here for too long. SprC wouldn't be too thrilled. I'll pick a more experienced warrior. 06:26, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Idk. I'll see, and I'll ask other people for suggestions to make it fair. 14:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Sure thing m8 18:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) To your first question, I would offer one of my apprentices but they're both gonna be killed off soon. As for Sleet's father, go ahead c: 18:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) He has a rather definitive background, actually, so it may be best if I take him. Apologies for the change of plan. 18:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE I'm sorry, but all of his siblings were killed without names, therefore they are pretty much not characters. Even if they had lived, there is no way they would still be alive, given that Sleetstorm died 20 odd years ago on the wiki terms. None of these cats are plot relevant, they are just filler characters. 19:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) lel But I have, Lavenderheart is coming to greet Windrunner llel. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 19:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I'm a'ight. 20:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: GrayXMisery sure lel <3 21:51 Wed May 6 Re: :Would it be alright if I made a single cat? If that's the way, they'll be called Heronkit and be a a silver ticked tabby and white cat. Don't know what gender yet, but when I make the page then I'll let you know. — Thu May 7 20:30 group you can't have River Ripple go to the tribe of endless hunting because they are a loner group and are not in anyway related to the tribes, so therefore they dont go there. also, i moved the mountain runner's roleplay onto the unclaimed land page, and please keep it there. roleplay idn't done on pages. (and also on a final note, do /not/ roleplay my or anyone elses cats without permission, i did not want ivysnow in the mountain runners roleplay and did not consent to it). 20:47 Thu May 7 They can't gpo there because the ancestors would not let them in if they were not tribe cats. Just because they believe does not mean they go there, they need to be /tribe/ cats in order to. Sorry. 22:22 Thu May 7 Who is the father of Brindlestorm's kits? I might be interested in one. 23:06, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Go do that and then I'll decide. 23:29, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question? Are you aware of the word tawny means? Tawny isn't a body shape, it's color. 23:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Little Question :Yo I was wondering if in the future could Orchidkit get together with Cormorantkit and become mates? But then one of them decides to leave the relationship and yeah? But if not, then that's cool bro. — Fri May 8 10:27 Re: No offence, but you're being a little bit too pushy about it. He hasn't been in the rp long, I believe, plus I'd like some other opinions on him or other suggestions when everyone gets on later. 14:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, thanks. I don't want any kits at the moment. Also, I'm sorry, but I can't chose Snakeclaw. He hasn't been in the roleplay long, he isn't well developed, and, no offence, but he doesn't quite deserve being deputy just yet. 14:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't be very fair, if I had the leader and deputy of SpringClan, so I don't think she's a good option. Besides, she's a right softie - not deputy material ;) 15:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Bright, you seriously need to stop harassing Sorrel over whether or not your cats can be deputy. She has stated on numerous occasions that she has yet to reach a decision, and there will likely be a vote over it. Your attitude and impatience does not deem you worthy of a high-ranking character, and repeating yourself constantly will not get you any closer to earning one. 16:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Fez. Anyway, no, Bright. Leaders can live for a long time - Redpaw may not be well developed, or a warrior for long enough. Heck, Tigerstar was leader before I first came here, I believe. You're not going to get anywhere with your constant begging. You're beginning to irritate me, now. Be patient, because otherwise, it's likely you'll never get a higher rank. 17:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) D00D get your booty on chat plz 14:59 Sun May 10 Terre Is it time for Terre to enter the Rp or should I wait a bit longer? Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 18:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How do you know his parent's could not be carriers? Just because they do not express the condition in their phenotype does not mean they cannot carry the gene. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 18:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) No, you are horribly incorrect. First of all, schizophrenia is a complex illness caused not only by at least eight ''different genes, but also social and environmental factors as well. First of all, a carrier is someone who has the gene in their genotype but does does not express it. Since Lilac is Mitten's sister, it is ''very ''likely that she would carry the gene without actually having the condition herself. Since it's possible for Mittens to carry the genes as it obviously runs in her family (as her sister has them), there is no reason for you to purposefully write Mittens as a non-carrier since it affects her in no way. Therefore, it is possible for Terre to have the correct genes pass down to him though his mother (and potentially his father - these genes don't just appear out of no where after all) and for him to express the condition in his phenotype. Second of all, if Mittens was a non-carrier, she ''would not have grandchildren with this condition unless Terre (assuming he is not schizophrenic, according to your data). It would be nearly impossible for any of her descendants to have the condition unless one of her kits has children with an actual carrier of the illness. And third of all, schizophrenia has many environmental factors that influence epigenetic gene development. Terre is a small, sickly cat, and could easily have been affected by a virus or malnutrition as a child that caused the illness to develop. Please do some actual research next time before you try to discredit me. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 19:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Schizophrenia and moving away from home are two totally unrelated subjects, so of course Terre can stay with his family as a kit. Also "Thank you maybe you could me on it when I do it," is not a coherent sentence, you need to clarify. And for his symptoms showing up at the death of his mother, unless she is going to due at around his "teen-years" (6 moons old) I'm going to say no since traumatic events have nothing to do with the beginning of his symptoms. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 20:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'll take one for the team and proof-read it. And I will. I decided her name will be Wrenkit. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 20:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Everlastingkit When will she be training in the Dark Forest? I was wondering in Blizaardkit could join too, yet not be evil. Like Crookedstar. Thanks~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 15:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Lol this may sound opposing and mean- Wolfkit or is that the name is training in the Dark Forest. And dead kits are even in there and there history says that they have ttrained with DF warriors. ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 16:56, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh poopy poops. Oh well. But, hey, Willow's going to be a Dark Forest cat >:D ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 17:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Please Read Hi. I need to give you my honest opinion on something, and it's true and what I feel. So, lately, it's been seeming like you've been ignoring my characters. Maybe try to interact with them more, please? It's kind of hurtful how only one of my cats gets attention usually, and I don't know, I just felt like something needed to be said. Please don't get mad or upset with me over saying this, as I am only telling you what I feel. Flamestar22 00:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, sorry... Its not my fault I'm not 100% active.. Flamestar22 01:05, May 12, 2015 (UTC) If they become compatabili after several posts, sure Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 16:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: :I might have to say that I don't want a kit anymore, so maybe could you remove their name from any pages? I have another idea for them to come later. Cheers mate. — Tue May 12 20:32